Wherever You Will Go
by Aiko-Chan SoT
Summary: Oneshot; brotherly fluff After a near death experience, Sonic sits with the sleeping Tails, wondering what will happen to the kitsune if something ever happened to Sonic. Heartwarming story of how no one ever really leaves when remembered in the heart.


_Okay, so, I finished Sanctuary. More sad that happy for me, really. I love writing and think new plots up, but after one story is finished, I can no longer create new plots for it. Sure, I can brainstorm things about the story my readers will never see (like a good author does), but it's really not the same. After all, if an author wrote a story about every twist and turn they thought of for after a story, would it ever end? No._

So, that brings me back to this new story. I've been listening to this song for like, two weeks, and every time I do, I'm reminded of Sonic and Tails. Just, think about it. Protector. Protectee. And we all have wondered at one point what might happen if Sonic died before Tails did. -coughplanningstoryonthatcough- So, I made this one, with Sonic pondering the same question himself.

_So, enjoy my lastest oneshot, and stay tuned for more. D_

**Wherever You Will Go  
**_by: aiko-chan sot_

_So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face_

_If a greater wave shall fall  
And fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?_

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

So it was about like it was nearly every other day. Robots rampaging through some area nearby, controlled by the one and only Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Eggman to some...okay, most. And although his plans usually come to a screeching stop before they really get into motion, the mad scientist really wasn't afraid to kill anyone in the short time he had control.

So, that was what was happening this day. Strange robotic animals were lose near Station Square, and people were running for safety. A few had already been injured, and the rest that weren't were panicking, frantic to find a place to hide from the machines. They were stomping through the town, monkeys, large rabbits, and even cats and dogs alike, tearing down buildings with their enhanced strength.

It was total chaos, and somewhere above them, the round man was laughing at their horror, their terror. He enjoyed every minute of them running away, screaming and scattering. He was viewing the destruction through the eyes of one of the robots, the scene playing in front of him on a large computer screen. He laughed aloud when one of the robots slammed it's fists into the side of a building. To him, all of it was entertaining, like a movie. And he was getting away with it.

There had not been a sign of that annoying blue hedgehog, or that sidekick of his.

At the thought of the two that always ruined his plans, the man growled under his breath, gritting his teeth. Still, he could not understand how he was always foiled by two _children_, of all things. _But_, he had to remind himself, _they aren't normal children._ Robotnik remembered the first time he had seen the hedgehog's speed, too fast for the naked eye to catch. And his sidekick, with the ability to fly. He growled under his breath again. _How annoying_.

It was at that moment the scientist saw something, something from the corner of the screen. A flash of blue color, followed by a more noticeable orange. Robotnik grit his teeth so hard together, he heard his jaw pop painfully, but he ignored it, turning away from the screen and pressing several buttons on the computer.

**x.x.x**

He could see the attack from his home on the cliff side, and he knew immediately who it was. He could practically hear the screams from the people inside the town, begging for someone to help them, to stop the horrid robots from hurting them anymore.

Green eyes narrowed in thought, keeping his thoughts clear. He wasn't too far from the town, and he could get their quick enough, but probably not quick enough to save the town from additional damage. A smirk spread on his face, his ears turned forward. _Time for some exercise, _he thought arrogantly. He got to his feet and leaped off his place on the rooftop with hesitation. His cobalt blue fur ruffled in the wind, and his quills stood out sharp behind him, beginning to droop slightly as he neared his teenage years. The blue, speed enhanced hedgehog stood outside the door to his home, looking toward the front door.

"Time for a little fun!" he shouted into the house, his smirk growing. From inside the house, his called reached the ears of another animal, his triangular ears perking at the voice of the hedgehog. A smile spread across the creatures face, and his blue eyes flashed to the front door, quickly getting to his feet. In the sunlight coming from the window nearby, his orange fur nearly shined.

He rushed out of the house, his very thick tail flicking behind him as he ran. Outside of the house, the orange fox glanced at the blue hedgehog, grinning at him. With childlike innocence shining in his blue eyes, the fox leaped into the air, and his thick tail seemed to split into two. And in a single motion, he was flying in the air. With a grunt, the hedgehog leaped into the air, grabbing the hands of the flying fox. Without a single noise, the twin-tailed kitsune shot off toward the city, the water of the ocean sparkling beneath them.

When they reached the limits of the city, looking down at the ruin below him, the hedgehog gritted his teeth in anger. Of course, it was the work of Eggman, as always. If there was one thing the hedgehog hated, it was destruction, and that seemed to be a favorite thing of the round mad scientist. As the kitsune flew toward the city itself, the hedgehog looked up, and immediately saw the large ship that belonged to Eggman himself. His green eyes flamed angrily, and he told the fox to land near the outskirts of the city. Without a word, the kitsune nodded, and flew lower as they reached the buildings. Upon closer inspection, the two saw the worst of the destruction, and the people racing away from the robots, hoping to escape with their life. Anger boiled inside both young hearts, and a moment later, they landed, angry eyes focused on the flying ship above them.

"Okay, then, time for a run!" the hedgehog exclaimed, smirking again and holding his hand out to the fox. The kitsune took it, and the moment his fingers clasped around the hedgehog's hand, the blue blur shot off at incredible speed, closing in fast on the attacked city. It was mere moments after the two entered the city and stopped did a smaller ship floated away from the larger one, closing in on the city. As he came into view, the robots around them stopped their rampage, looking up toward the sky at the round man approaching them.

"Well, if it isn't Sonic and Tails," the scientist called out angrily, coming closer to the city. The legendary blue hedgehog smirked at the man, as if the entire thing was a joke. Next to him, the twin tailed fox stared up at the ship, his eyes flying across the body of the mechanism.

"Aw, he remembers us, Tails," the hedgehog said arrogantly, glancing toward his friend. Miles 'Tails' Prower smirked, his blue eyes narrowing. Green eyes flew back to the round man, and Sonic the Hedgehog crossed his arms, staring at Robotnik with his trademark grin. "Don't I feel special?"

"Don't think you can stop me this time," the scientist called, his beady eyes flaming with anger. "I've come prepared today, hedgehog!" He pressed a button on his ship, and the robots red eyes turned to the two young heroes, flashing dangerously. Immediately, Sonic spread his feet apart, lifting his fists in front of him. Beside him, Tails did about the same, his two tails curled close to his body.

"Robots!" Robotnik cried to his creations, an evil grin spreading across his face. "Kill them."

Immediately, the five large robots surrounding Sonic and Tails, growling and whirring as they neared them. Sonic's green eyes narrowed, and he grinned, looking at each in turn.

"You really think five robots will stop me, Eggman?" the cocky hedgehog shouted. "Well, you're wrong. Just watch this. Ready, Tails?" Sonic turned to the fox, who grinned and nodded before leaping into the air. His tails twisted behind him, and the twin tailed fox began to fly. Sonic leaped into the air with him, grasping a quick, tight hold on the kitsunes hands. They flew higher into the air, a few of the robots following them, shooting into the air like rockets.

Tails flew a little higher before stopping. He began to twist Sonic around and around through the air until the hedgehog shouted "Now!" Immediately, the kitsune released Sonic's hand, and the blue blur shot straight down to the ground, toward the robots that followed them. As he neared them, Sonic smirked, and twisted into a ball, twisting and turning through the air with his quills sharp. He tore through the three robots, and they exploded in turn, their metal parts falling to the ground. Sonic continued twisting and turning through the air, heading straight for the ground. He uncurled from his position, and almost immediately, Tails was there. The kitsune grabbed the hedgehog's outstretched hand, and the two flew to the ground, landing quickly. Robotnik growled angrily.

The two remaining robots were closing in on them, and Sonic quickly curled into a ball once more, spinning toward them at the speed of sound. He tore through the first one, and it exploded almost immediately. Behind him, Tails did the same, although the foxes technique was a little clumsy and definitely slower. All five robots were destroyed, and both Sonic and Tails smirked, looking toward Robotnik.

"Is that all you got?" the hedgehog called, crossing his arms impatiently. "We didn't even break a sweat!" Robotnik gritted his teeth angrily, pressing another button on his ship.

"That's okay, Sonic," the scientist shouted. "I've still got one more robot up my sleeve." An evil grin spread across his face as, somewhere nearby, something roared angrily. Sonic and Tails both looked away in surprise as the ground below them begin to rumble slightly. Then, on the outskirts of the city, a large robot arose from the ground, its red eyes flashing to the city, toward Sonic and Tails. At the two watched, the robot began to make its way toward them.

"Now, see if you can defeat this robot, hedgehog!" the round man laughed, flying back up to his ship. Sonic watched him leave, gritting his teeth angrily. He quickly turned his attention back to the massive robot, who had just stopped in front of them. Sonic looked in surprise at the large dinosaur-looking robot. Beside him, Tails gasped.

"S-Sonic, what's that?" he asked in horror as the robot roared loudly above them. Sonic was unable to answer that question, and instead looked at his young charge.

"Okay, Tails, we'll need to work together on this one." He turned back to the robot. He didn't have time to say anything else, as the huge monster roared, lifting a foot to slam on top of the two. Eyes narrowed, Sonic leaped away, jerking Tails with him. They narrowly avoided the crushing foot of the monster, and they wiped around, staring at the enormous robot. It roared again, it's red eyes beginning to glow strangely. Without a sound, both Sonic and Tails leaped out of the way just as beams of heat shot from the creatures evil eyes. Sonic stood his ground, Tails standing shocked behind him.

"Stay here, Tails." With a quiet grunt, Sonic curled into a ball, hurling himself at his foe. It was a small chance, but maybe, just maybe, the hedgehog could somehow damage the large robot. He leaped into the air, still curled into his tight ball, and hurled at the robot, hoping to tear through him with his sharp quills. However, his plan failed, for the monster lifted a metal paw and swiped it at Sonic. Unsuccessfully, Sonic attempted to twist away to avoid the claws, but in the end, they struck hard along the hedgehog's side, sending him flying back to the ground with a painful cry. But before he could strike the ground, the robot grabbed him in it's huge hands, slamming the hedgehog into the nearest building. A pained cry came from the young blue blur as he was slammed once more into the side of the building. Pain shot throughout his entire body, and he could feel blood begin to drip down his quills.

He was slammed a final time into the building, and below he heard Tails shouting his name in terror. The hedgehog opened one eye, gritting his teeth against the pain as he looked down at his charge from his place in the air. From above them, Robotnik laughed wickedly.

"Crush him!" he laughed, and immediately, the robots hand begin to tighten around Sonic's small body. Again, Tails screamed below him, and Sonic shouted back this time, the large hand closing around his frame.

"Run, Tails!" the hedgehog cried, attempting to free himself from the robots hand. "Get out of here!" Below him, the fox stared in horror as his best friend was being slowly crushed in the robots metal hand. Anger pierced through the horror, and the fox rose into the air immediately, his tails twisting madly behind him as he raced toward the robot. Sonic cried out again in pain, something that caused an untapped anger to arise in the foxes throat. With a low, dangerous growl, the kitsune's eyes seemed to flash red as he neared closer and closer to the robot.

"Let him go!" he screamed loudly, curling into a ball just as he reached the robot. His tails flew around him insanely, too quick for the naked eye to catch as he flew like a blade toward the robots hand that held Sonic. Tails flew at the hand, and the moment he stuck it, it seemed as if the fox had simply flew through it without harming it. But in an instant, the metal hand was sliced from the arm, falling to the ground with Sonic still clutched in its grasp. It struck the ground with a loud crash, sending debris flying everywhere. On the opposite side, Tails struggled to his feet, swaying dangerously and he looked frantically for Sonic.

"Sonic!" he cried, climbing out of the debris surrounding him. It was then the robot stepped in front of the kitsune, the place where his hand was sparkling madly. The creature roared loudly, angrily, and Tails was frozen with fear, staring up at the large creature as it lifted a fist to slam on Tails.

On the opposite side of the robot, Sonic was pulling himself away from the rubble, his body screaming with pain in protest. He grunted, standing as straight as he could. He could feel the blood from his wounds dripping down his quills, but he knew it wasn't too bad. After all, if it was, would he be able to stand up. He swayed dangerously, but knew he was far from giving up. He had seen the attack Tails had done, and he was impressed...no, _amazed_. He had never seen the kitsune attack like that.

Sonic pulled himself away from the rubble, his limbs screaming with pain. He narrowed his eyes, looking toward the robot, and gasped in horror as what he saw. Tails, standing frozen in horror, simply staring up as the robot lifted an arm to crush him. His body immediately shifted into auto pilot, otherwise known as 'protective brother mode', and he shot off full speed at the robot, his thoughts focused only on saving his young charge, and nothing else.

He reached them just as the robot was bringing his fist down. Gritting his teeth, Sonic leaped into the air, flying toward his frozen companion. He tackled Tails at the last possible moment, the two rolling across the ground as the robot brought his hand down. Out of danger of being crushed, Tails was thrown a few yards skidding to a stop, while Sonic had been hit by the robots hand at a certain angle that sent him flying the opposite direction, striking the building hard enough to leave his mark. Pain exploded in the young hedgehogs mind, but he quickly began to ignore it, quickly picking himself up from the rubble. He had no idea if anything was broken, but the adrenaline pulsing through his veins would keep him from knowing for awhile longer. Instead, he stood as strongly as he could, facing the huge robot that roared at him, charging toward him. Instinctively, Sonic turned to charge away, but pain exploded through his leg, and instead, the hedgehog was sent plummeting to the ground, landing with a thud. He lifted his head, watching as the robot got closer and closer to him.

But before it crushed him with its stomping, there was a bright flash of orange, and an instant later, the robot sliced in half, continuing to roar as it fell to the ground, crashing loudly against it. At the same time, a young orange fox struck the ground nearby, skidding to a hard stop a few yards later. Sonic, simply amazed by this turn of events and the fact he wasn't dead, simply stared at the severed robot for several seconds before climbing back to his feet, smirking up at Robotnik as pain scored throughout his body.

"Got anything else, Eggy?" the hedgehog called, and he could hear the jumbled shouts and curses from the round man. Sonic simply grinned, hiding his pain behind the victory. He lifted his hand, giving Robotnik a thumbs up. "Nice try, but the kid knows what he's doing." Without another word, the ship carrying Robotnik began to move, and the scientist was gone.

Remembering Tails quiet suddenly, Sonic twisted around and, ignoring the terrible pain, rushed to the kitsunes aid. Tails was lying on his back on the ground, eyes closed. For a moment, panic crept into the hedgehogs veins, and he skidded to a stop next to the young fox, falling to his knees. Smiling softly, the hedgehog picked the fox up and placed his head in his lap, ruffling his hair.

"C'mon, kid," he whispered softly, continuing to ruffle Tails's hair. "It's over. You did it. Wake up." As if by command, Tails's eyes fluttered open, and he looked around in surprise, groaning in pain. He looked up at Sonic, his blue eyes wide with concern and uneasiness. Sonic grinned reassuringly, and Tails released a loud sob, reaching up and taking Sonic's neck into a hug. Shocked, Sonic did nothing, only sat there as Tails cried into his shoulder, for a reason Sonic didn't know.

"I thought you left me, Sonic," the kitsune sniffled suddenly, and the hedgehog held his breath in sympathy, hugging the small fox back awkwardly. "I thought...I thought he killed you."

"It's okay, little buddy," he whispered, patting the kitsune on the back lightly. "It's okay. I'm still here."

After awhile, Tails stopped crying, just as people were beginning to emerge into their destroyed city. The kitsune had fallen asleep in Sonic's arms, and the hedgehog picked him up, cradling him like a baby and looking down into the kitsunes face with soft, caring eyes. The one thing he cared about as much as he did seemed to care the same for him. Clutching Tails to his chest, Sonic burst into a run, flying feet leading him back to their house in the Mystic Ruins.

_xxx  
And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
xxx_

When he arrived, Tails was still asleep, and Sonic carried him carefully inside. The hedgehog's mind was racing as he remembered the kitsunes rage, the way he attacked the robot when Sonic was nearly defeated. But then, he remembered the foxes vunerablity after the anger had passed, when he held on to Sonic for dear life. That image stuck out in front of all the others, and Sonic couldn't shake it from his mind.

He carried his charge into the bedroom, carrying him over to his bed on the far side of the room, opposite of Sonic's own bed. He placed Tails gently onto the bed, carefully covering him up as his face twitched slightly and he rolled over. For a moment, Sonic watched him, finally realizing how much Sonic meant to him. Ruffling the kitsunes hair lightly, Sonic whispered goodnight and walked out of the room, turning the light off on the way out. He walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch and sighing deeply.

His entire body was still throbbing madly, his recent battle no walk in the park. Looking down at his body, Sonic took in the extent of his damage. He had several cuts on his arms and legs, and his glove was ripped, showing the tan skin of his palm. He could still feel the dried blood on his quills, and he gently felt the skin on the back of his head, cringing when he found the gash. It wasn't too deep, and would heal with time. Other than those small injuries, Sonic was extremely sore, and would probably remain that way for several more day. He sighed, resting against the back of the couch.

But it was only for a couple seconds, for a cry came from the bedroom, a cry of his own name. Quickly, Sonic got to his feet, wincing as he did so, and raced to the bedroom, opening the door swiftly. Tails was sitting up in his bed, looking around fearfully. When his blue eyes landed on Sonic, the kitsune whimpered slightly, and Sonic turned on the light, examining the fox.

"Tails?" he said quietly, wondering if the kitsune was sleep talking. "Are you okay?"

"Sonic, don't leave," he whimpered, reaching his arms out as if to hug the hedgehog. After a moment, Sonic made his way to the kitsunes bed, wincing slightly as pain shot through his leg. He sat next to Tails on the bed, and the fox quickly wrapped his small arms around Sonic's torso. Surprised, Sonic simply stared down at the fox, his green eyes wide. "Don't leave me, Sonic. Please...Please..." Tails clutched tighter to Sonic's torso, and the hedgehog felt sadness rise in his chest for the young fox that was obviously afraid that Sonic would somehow get killed in the little time he was away. He hugged his little brother, his companion, back, and ruffled his hair. He felt awkward, unable to fully understand what he was doing. At only ten years old, Sonic was no where close to being mature enough to take care of a five year old, and sometimes he wondered how he had gotten so far.

"I won't leave, Tails," he promise, rocking back and forth to try and help the kitsune stop crying. "I'm right here, it's okay."

His thoughts drifted away as he thought about how they had made it this far, how Tails had made it so far without his parents. The fox had placed every bit of his trust in Sonic the moment they met, and had been with him ever since. Sonic loved the fox as a brother, but he still didn't quiet understand how they had both survived this long. Maybe it had taken that days events for him to realize how lucky they have had it so far. What if...what if today had been the day their luck ran out?

What if tomorrow they didn't get so lucky?

His green eyes turned to the window, looking outside at the darkening sky. Like the sun, a persons life had to set, but like most children, Sonic always believed he was invincible, would live through anything to protect the people he loved. But today had changed that, and not only for him, but for Tails as well. He looked down at the young kitsune, who had just fallen asleep, hiccuping quietly. His head was lying on Sonic's lap, his body jerking with each hiccup. Sonic smiled gently at the kitsune, ruffling his hair gently.

What if something happened to either of them tomorrow? Sonic knew he could never live with the guilt of losing Tails. It would destroy him from the inside out if something like that happened. He had vowed at the beginning to take care of the kitsune, even if it mean his own life, and he planned to keep that promise until the end.

But a sudden thought caused his heart to skip a beat, and he looked down at Tails with concern.

What if something happened to _Sonic_?

It was a frightening thought, not because it was his own life, but because of the kitsunes possible reactions. What would happen to Tails without him? Abandoned in the forest at two years old. No one to call father or mother. Ever since Sonic had found him in the forest that one cold winter, Tails had clung to him frequently, and they were always together. And Sonic enjoyed having the kitsune for company. Every minute of laughing and playing with the kitsune, Sonic enjoyed all of it.

So what would happen to Tails if something happened to Sonic?

_If a greater wave shall fall  
And fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you_

Would the little fox be able to make it on his own? Would he be able to survive without him, or would he wander around on his own, like he had before Sonic found him? It was a frightening thought, and as Sonic looked down at the sleeping fox, sleeping peacefully, he wished that both of them could live forever. He place a hand on the kitsunes back, rubbing it gently. The fox shifted a bit, and smiled comfortingly, and Sonic gave a small smile as well.

Still, the thought remained; What would happen to Tails?

Shaking the thought away, Sonic concentrated on now. Obviously, Tails was frightened after what happened today, frightened that something might happen to Sonic if he was out of Tails's sight for a minute. This showed how much the kitsune depended on him, and Sonic wished, only for a moment, that the kitsune had not gotten so attached to the hedgehog.

"What will you do, little buddy?" he whispered to himself, his green eyes bright in the dark room. "Was it really a good idea to bring you here?" His own heart ached for the orphan kitsune that lost everything. Sonic was the only thing he had left. But as much as the hedgehog put himself into danger, Sonic wondered if it was really worth it. In the end, Sonic could find himself defeated in a heartbeat, something the hedgehog always refused to let happen. His pride and ambition would definitely prevent that from happening. But when it came to the subject of Tails, Sonic wasn't so sure if he really knew everything like he thought. It wasn't just his life he was worrying about anymore, and that changed his entire perspective. Alone, he never worried about his safety. 'Danger' was his middle name.

But with Tails in the picture...everything was different.

He was no longer Sonic the Hedgehog, the Fearless. He was Sonic the Hedgehog, the Older Brother. And when that kicked in to the hedgehogs system, his entire viewpoint on danger switched. It was the strangest power that the young kitsune had over the older hedgehog, and since they first meet, Tails always had that way of making Sonic's heart melt. With Tails, the hedgehog had been forced to grow up way too fast. But when Sonic was with him, it was like the hedgehog was returning to the childhood he never had, laughing and playing with the kitsune. Although sometimes it was hard to get through, Sonic knew he wouldn't give up his relationship with the kitsune for anything.

He looked once more down at the little fox, his own eyes becoming heavy. He carefully adjusted his position, lying with his back against the back of the bed. Tails's head remained in his lap, and he carefully fixed the foxes hair, straightening out his bangs. He smiled slightly, closing his eyes as he made himself as comfortable as possible, knowing he wouldn't be leaving the kitsunes side tonight. He tried to force the thoughts of death away, hoping that he really _was_ invincible. Or, at least, if he wasn't, be able to come back to comfort Tails when he needed it.

"You know that, right?" the hedgehog whispered as sleep overcame him. "You know I'll always be here...even when you can't see me." In seconds, Sonic had fallen asleep with Tails next to him, his thoughts comforted by his dreams of neither of them ever leaving one another.

_xxx  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

_xxx_

The next morning, Sonic awoke to a voice next to him, calling his name softly. Blinking sleepily, Sonic turned his head toward the voice, barely aware of where he was. His heavy green eyes meet the face of Tails, who was next to him, staring at him. Sonic groaned incoherently, closing his eyes and turning away. But Tails called his name again, shaking his shoulder lightly. Sonic then awoke a little more, looking up at Tails sleepily.

"Yeah? What is it, buddy?" the hedgehog said quietly, yawning as he turned around to face Tails better. The kitsune was looked at him with his head cocked to the side, gently pushing Sonic.

"Come on, Sonic, time to get up," the fox replied, and Sonic, however grudgingly, obliged, standing up and stretching as Tails raced to the door, stopping beneath the doorway. Sonic was planning on curling back beneath the covers once Tails exited the room, but the fox seemed to be waiting on him. "Well? Are you coming?" Sonic hesitated, then nodded. Silently he wondered if Tails was still fretting over what happened the day before. A quiet sympathy blew past the hedgehogs heart, and he walked toward the doorway, following Tails out of the room. The young kitsune walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch and looking up at the hedgehog expectantly. Sonic sat down on the couch with a sigh, feeling Tails relax next to him. For several minutes, the two flipped through the television, Sonic on the verge of dozing off once more, and nearly did so if it wasn't for the blaring noise of the television. Muttering playfully, Sonic snatched the remote from Tails, who simply grinned sheepishly. The hedgehog began turning through the channels, falling on the only thing on; the news.

The two settled into the couch to watch, and it wasn't long before both of them were asleep. Sonic was the first to awake after a short nap, looking up at the clock to see they had slept for around an hour. The news was still blaring on the television, and Sonic got to his feet, stretching and heading into the kitchen. He looked down at Tails; the kitsune was napping peacefully. Sonic disappeared into the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

It was when he was putting soup into a bowl when he heard a quiet whisper from the living room. Not quiet catching the words, Sonic flicked an ear, listening quietly. But he never heard the whisper again. Shrugging it off, Sonic placed the bowl into the microwave, turning it on to heat up his food. He then heard a thud, and a loud cry from the living room. Forgetting about the soup, Sonic rushed into the living room to find Tails picking himself up off the ground, fear glowing in his blue eyes.

_Run away with my heart_

"Buddy, what's wrong?" the hedgehog asked, and when the kitsunes blue eyes fell upon Sonic, they shone in relief. The twin-tailed fox then launched himself at Sonic, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother. Slightly surprise, Sonic slowly hugged him back, feeling the kitsune's tears through his fur.

"Don't do that, Sonic!" the kitsune said shakily, clutching the hedgehog tighter. "Don't leave like that! How can I make sure nothing happens if you...if you..." The kitsune didn't finished his sentence, and instead burst into sobs, his body shaking. Finally, Sonic understood, his previous nights thoughts coming back to him, and he hugged his brother tightly, patting him comfortingly on the back.

"It's okay, Tails," the hedgehog said, pulling away from Tails. The kitsune sniffed, looking up at him with innocent blue eyes. Sonic smiled slightly at him, then headed toward the couch. "Come here a minute." Tails obeyed, pulling himself into the couch next to Sonic, still sniffing. Sonic wrapped an arm around his brothers shoulder, ignoring the stiffness in his shoulder. Tails leaned into him, his eyes still wet. Sonic ruffled his hair lightly.

_Run away with my hope_

"Little buddy, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," the hedgehog told him, looking down at him. Tails looked up, his young blue eyes full of innocent naivety. "I'm not going to leave you, Tails. No matter what, no matter where I am, if you don't forget about me, I'll be right here." He lifted his hand and poked Tails in the chest, near where his heart was. The kitsune looked down a moment, and then back up, his eyes glowing as he listened and held on to Sonic's every word. "Even when you can't see me, I'll always be here, just as long as you keep me in there." He smiled lightly, his green eyes glowing in affection for his younger brother. Tails sniffed, blinking back fresh tears.

"I...I thought...I thought you were dead yesterday, Sonic," the kitsune whispered. "I didn't know what I was going to do...I couldn't think past it." He paused, looking away a moment before looking back, his eyes full of childlike concern, a look that a child would normally give their parents. "What if I had lost you, Sonic? What would I have done?" For a moment, Sonic couldn't answer him, too choked up by his brothers words to speak. But after a moment, Sonic recovered, looking away and toward the front door.

"You would keep going, Tails," the hedgehog replied, his green eyes narrowed. "You would've moved on." He looked back to the kitsune, smiling. "Tails, I won't always be...where you can see me. I'll always be here, as long as you choose to keep me here. I'll stay with you forever, and even after forever ends." A strange look crossed the kitsunes face, and Sonic stifled a laugh at the kitsune's strange face, twisted in a mixture of seriousness, and slight disbelief.

_Run away with my love_

"Okay then," the kitsune said authoritively. "Prove it." He shifted his position, sitting on his knees and holding up his hand, extending his pinky finger. His eyes were round, and he treated the next sentence like the most important in the world. "Pinky promise you won't leave me, no matter what happens?" Sonic smiled again, lifting his own pinky finger and grabbing Tails's.

"You're my little brother, Tails," the hedgehog said, and the fox smiled. "I could never leave you." The two smiled at each other, continuing to grasp one anothers pinky, and then Tails removed his pinky and lunged at Sonic, hugging him tightly. Sonic, slightly taken aback by the gesture, simply looked down at him.

"I believe you, Sonic," the kitsune said, childlike wonder in his young voice, as if the pinky promise had meant the entire world to him. "I know you'll never leave me, even if I can't see you." It was always the childlikeness of Tails that always made Sonic laugh and smile. The kitsune had literally taken Sonic's heart and ran away with it, refusing to return it. Sonic smiled, taking the kitsune into a tight hug, playfully squeezing him tightly. Tails giggled.

_I know now, just quiet how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time_

"You got that right," the hedgehog said, pulling the apart and ruffling the childs hair affectionately. He grinned again, green eyes bright. "As long as you remember me Tails, I'll be with you all the time. Wherever you go, I'll always be there."

The kitsune smiled at him lovingly, brotherly, and a friendship that was stronger than mountains, than steel, than anything in the entire world, was evident in that single moment passed between them. Tails's smile then widened, and the kitsune headed for the front door, opening it. He looked back at Sonic, the previous concern lost and replaced by simple childlike happiness.

_If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high, or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go_

"Last one outsides a rotten Eggman!" the kitsune giggled, racing away before his sentence was even finished. Sonic didn't move immediately, instead watching the fox run away, his eyes shining lovingly for his younger brother. He knew, no matter what happened, he would be there with Tails, even when it seemed impossible to do so.

_If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go_

It was another promise the hedgehog made that day, one he intended to keep above any other. He wanted to always be there, to guide and teach the kitsune, even if death threatened to keep them apart.

_If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go_

A grin spread across the hedgehogs face, and he raced out the doorway, his thoughts finally settled, knowing that wherever Tails may go, Sonic would be right there, each and every step of the way.

_I'll go wherever you will go..._

**End of Story**


End file.
